The Princess and the Guardian
by Uki the Great
Summary: Resolusi Rukia di awal tahun ajaran baru adalah menjadi siswi teladan yang tidak pernah absen kursus dan selalu peringkat satu. tapi... "Kurosaki Ichigo, klub basket SMA Karakura nomor punggung 11. Power Forward. Senang bertemu denganmu." AU, Irridescence.


"_Di pertandingan lusa nanti, mau datang dan melihatku?"_

"_Apa? Bicara apa kau ini?"_

"_Datanglah! Lihat permainanku ya!"_

"_Kenapa aku harus datang?"_

"_Ayolah, aku mau kau datang dan jadi pendukungku!"_

"Hah..." Dia menghela nafas.

Rukia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh guru bimbingan belajar yang kini bercuap-cuap bak ikan maskoki di depan kelas. Tenang dan diam, hanya ada suara sang guru dan gesekan spidol di papan tulis. Murid-murid bimbingan belajar yang lain sibuk dengan buku catatannya masing-masing. Hanya gadis itu yang tidak.

Pikiran gadis yang baru saja menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas saat musim semi itu bercabang dua. Setengah dirinya ingin tetap berada di kelas dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada materi pelajaran hari ini, sedangkan setengahnya lagi ingin berlari menuju sekolahnya. Di luar sana, matahari mulai bergeser. Rukia melirik jam tangannya.

'Sudah dimulai...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: meski Uki membuat fanfiksi ini, keuntungan finansial tetap tidak mengalir ke kantong Uki. Semuanya masih mengalir ke Kubo Tite, Shueisha, dll**

**Warning: AU, OOC, sedikit typho... Yah, seperti biasa**

**The Princess and the Guardian**

**By**

**Uki the Great**

**...**

Rukia tidak habis pikir pada pemuda di depannya ini. Dari semua siswi yang ada di sekolahnya, kenapa harus gadis yang bertubuh pendek itu yang menjadi objek cinta sepihaknya? Kenapa pemuda ini mesti mencegatnya dan mengatakannya saat Rukia hendak pulang dan pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajarnya? Kenapa sepertinya pemuda ini tidak mau mendengar penolakan darinya? Dan kenapa Rukia harus terjebak dengan suasana ini!?

"..."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mengenalmu, aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu. Bisakah kau membiarkanku lewat?" pinta Rukia.

"Kenapa?! Apa kau sudah punya pacar?!"

"Itu-"

"Apa aku kurang tampan?! Apa aku kurang berkesan?!"

"Masalahnya aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

'Ck! Aku bisa terlambat, Bodoh! Menyingkirlah!'

"Bagaimana kalau kauberi aku waktu dua bulan? Ayo kita mulai pelan-pelan-"

"Kau bukan tipeku," Rukia beralasan demikian. Ada untungnya juga mencuri dengar percakapan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Memangnya, tipemu seperti apa? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjadi seperti itu!"

'Sialan!' Sepertinya alasan itu tidak mempan padanya. Rukia benar-benar ingin lari dari keadaannya saat ini. Mau sampai kapan ia harus menghadapinya?

"Takeda Shingen," jawab Rukia. Yah, gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Siapa? Artis baru?"

"..."

'Tidak tahu?! Kau itu orang Jepang bukan sih?!'

Pemuda di depannya maju, mencoba mendekapnya, "Tidak peduli Takeda- siapalah itu! Jadilah pacarku!"

Rukia memejamkan matanya, merunduk. Di dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk hari ini. Sesaat kemudian, si gadis merasa tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya dan berdiri dengan benar.

"..." Dalam keadaan _pause_ pemuda itu masih berpose seperti sebelum Rukia menunduk tadi, tapi sebuah tangan yang terlihat besar dan disambung oleh lengan yang kekar menahan laju pemuda itu tepat di wajahnya.

"Oi! Apa yang mau kaulakukan di sekolah? Ini tempat suci tahu!" ujar si pemilik tangan.

Rukia berbalik saat menyadari ada orang lain di belakangnya. "Kau-"

Sekali lihat Rukia tahu pemuda yang menolongnya itu bukan siswa sekolahnya. _Gakuran _abu-abu, bukan seragam sekolahnya. Kerah seragamnya tidak dikancing, begitu pula dengan dua kancing bagian atasnya. Baru pertama kali gadis itu melihat rambut berwarna oranye. Pemuda berbadan tinggi tersebut mendorong tangannya sehingga pemuda yang sempat merepotkan Rukia jatuh terjerembab.

"Sialan! Awas kau!" Pemuda itu lari. Suara decit sepatu terdengar di lorong.

"Cih!" Si rambut oranye mengelap tangan yang digunakannya tadi di bagian belakang celananya.

"..."

'Siapa?'

"Terimaka-"

"Oi! Gedung olahraganya di sebelah mana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"A-Ah, di sebelah kanan pohon Sakura, gedung ketiga," jawab Rukia sambil menunjukkan arahnya.

"Terimakasih!"

Pemuda tersebut berjalan sesuai arah yang ditunjukkan. Ia melambaikan tangan sambil memunggungi gadis itu. Rukia melihat sebuah kertas putih bertuliskan _kanji_ 'Tantangan' diselipkan di saku celananya.

'_yankee_ ya?'

**...**

Buku baru beserta beberapa alat tulis yang dibelinya ditenteng di dalam kantong. Rukia baru saja selesai berbelanja, tidak ada jadwal bimbingan belajar hari ini. Cuaca sangat bersahabat, membuat ia malas untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya begitu saja, tapi ia tidak punya tujuan yang pasti.

Rukia yang pada upacara penerimaan siswa baru membacakan pidato dan janji siswa tersebut, tidak memiliki teman dekat. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang bisa dihubunginya untuk dikunjungi. Rumah dan tempat bimbingan belajar merupakan tujuannya setelah pulang sekolah selama ini, sejak SMP selalu begitu. Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya bersenang-senang.

"..."

Di sekitarnya saat ini banyak gadis yang sebaya dengannya. Mereka tampak bergembira duduk-duduk di kafe sambil bergosip atau berceloteh riang di toko aksesoris. Beberapa bercengkerama sambil berlalu bersama teman-temannya atau kekasihnya. Benar-benar dunia yang berbeda dengan yang biasa dijalani gadis itu. Beberapa gadis yang berpapasan dengannya mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan pemuda berambut oranye tempo hari.

'Yang kemarin itu benar-benar _yankee_? Apa sekolahnya memperbolehkan siswanya mengecat rambut? Mencolok sekali,' pikirnya.

Rukia berbelok di pertigaan. Toko buku bekas yang menjadi langganannya. Mungkin sang pemilik memiliki koleksi terbaru yang bisa ditawarkan padanya. Kumpulan esai atau almanak misalnya.

Baru berjalan beberapa meter, gadis itu sudah menyaksikan adegan pengeroyokan. Beberapa orang mengeroyok seorang siswa yang memakai _gakuran_ abu-abu. Pemuda berambut oranye itu mencoba bertahan dari serangan, tapi tidak mencoba membalasnya. Rukia yang bersembunyi di antara mesin penjual minuman mengernyitkan dahi. Kalau dia seorang berandalan, bukankah seharusnya ia membalas pukulan mereka? Kenapa ia hanya menangkisnya? Seseorang yang tertawa-tawa melihat adegan itu membuat gadis itu terkejut, siswa yang waktu itu mencoba menyerangnya.

'Dia?! Si Berensek itu!'

Ketika Rukia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dua orang polisi yang berpatroli datang. Sepertinya nenek yang menjaga toko kelontong yang memanggil mereka. Sontak para berandalan itu mencoba lari. Salah satu polisi mengejar mereka dengan sepedanya. Si Rambut Oranye, entah memang merencanakannya atau tidak, menahan si pemuda yang dulu didorongnya dan seorang yang ikut memukulinya. Polisi yang tinggal segera menggiring mereka. Siswa yang dulu mencoba menjadikan Rukia sebagai pacarnya berontak dan menyikut tas siswa yang dikeroyok tersebut, akibatnya sebuah benda keluar dan memantul di jalan. Tiga-tiganya digiring ke pos polisi terdekat.

"..."

Rukia keluar dari persembunyiannya, memandang tiga pemuda itu dari jauh. Di dekatnya sebuah bola basket menggelinding usai puas memantul.

**...**

"..."

Siswi kelas satu tersebut duduk di pinggir lapangan _street basket_ yang baru kali ini ia tahu keberadaannya. Bola basket yang dipungut tadi duduk manis di pangkuannya. Rukia mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia mengikuti pemuda tersebut setelah keluar dari kantor polisi. Seingatnya tadi ia pergi ke kantor polisi setelah mengetahui mereka semua dibawa dari pos polisi untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

"Terimakasih sudah datang untuk memberikan kesaksian untukku," kata pemuda itu. Ia datang sambil menawarkan jus yang dibelinya dari mesin penjual minuman.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya membalas budi atas pertolonganmu kemarin."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku harus berterimakasih padamu. Kalau sampai wali kelasku dipanggil, aku bisa repot!" ujarnya.

"... Anu, bukannya kau bisa membalas mereka? Kenapa malah diam saja? Kau _yankee_ kan?" tanya gadis itu polos. Ia menikmati jus traktiran darinya.

"Aku _yankee_? Ah, bukan!"

"..." Rukia menatap rambutnya.

"Rambutku asli tahu!" katanya, sadar akan arah tatapan penuh arti itu. Si pemuda duduk di sebelahnya, dengan tas besar yang dibawanya sebagai pemisah di antara mereka.

"Memang sering membuat orang lain jadi salah paham, tapi aku bukan berandalan," tambahnya.

"Maaf. Tapi walau bukan _yankee_, kenapa hanya mencoba menghindar?" Rukia bertanya lagi.

"Aku bisa diskors dari kegiatan klub dan dilarang ikut bertanding kalau aku berkelahi!"

"Eh? Bertanding?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, klub basket SMA Karakura nomor punggung 11. _Power Forward_. Senang berkenalan denganmu-?"

"...Kuchiki Rukia," jawabnya, sedikit bingung.

"Kau ikut kegiatan klub, Rukia?" Tiba-tiba saja ia bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ikut kegiatan klub apapun."

"Begini, pokoknya aku bakal dilarang bertanding kalau ketahuan berkelahi. Aku bisa saja membalas mereka, tapi kalau kena skorsing, aku tidak bisa turun saat menghadapi klub basket sekolahmu."

"Jadi, yang kemarin itu kau bukan datang untuk menantang berkelahi?"

"Hah?"

"..."

"Hahahahaha! Bukan! Aku datang menggantikan manajer klubku!" Ichigo berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Rukia untuk memberikan bolanya.

"..." Rukia memperhatikan bagaimana bola itu di_dribble_.

"Pernah melihat permainan bola basket?"

"Apa?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab tapi malah berlari sambil melakukan _dribble_ ke arah _ring_. Ia melakukan _lay up_ dengan mulus lalu menangkap kembali bolanya dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari papan _ring_, berbalik. Sambil terus men_dribble_, ia menatap lurus ke depan. Ichigo kembali berlari dan men_dribble_ bola lalu meloncat, memasukkan bola sambil kemudian bergantung sebentar sesudahnya. _Dunk_. Gadis itu terkesima.

"Yang tadi itu, bagaimana caranya?"

Ichigo memungut bola yang sudah memantul lemah. Saat melihat wajah takjub Rukia, ia berkomentar, "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia sangat menyukaimu."

"A-Apa?"

"Ah sialan! Bisa-bisanya punya selera yang sama," gumamnya sambil membawa bolanya.

"Bicara apa sih?"

"Di pertandingan lusa nanti, mau datang dan melihatku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa? Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Datanglah! Lihat permainanku ya!"

"Kenapa aku harus datang?"

"Ayolah, aku mau kau datang dan jadi pendukungku!"

"Untuk apa aku mendukungmu? Sekolahmu kan lawan!" Rukia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya. Ichigo memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kalau nanti aku membuatmu 'bergetar', temani aku di sini ya!" ujarnya.

"Dengar ya, aku sibuk bimbingan belajar dan tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main!"

"Pokoknya kau harus datang dan melihatku!" Ichigo memasukkan bolanya ke dalam tas besar yang kemudian dibawa di bahu kirinya. Ia melenggang pergi sambil tersenyum.

"Belum tentu aku mau datang, Bodoh!" seru Rukia.

"Sampai jumpa nanti!" balasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kenapa aku jadi teringat terus?'

Rukia mengutuki pikirannya yang setengah-setengah. Catatan di buku tulisnya telah jauh tertinggal dibandingkan catatan milik peserta bimbingan belajar yang lain. Sudah beberapa kali ia melewatkan hal-hal penting yang dituliskan di papan tulis yang kesemuanya beberapakali dihapus dan diganti dengan hal-hal penting yang baru. Terkutuklah kau, Kurosaki Ichigo!

"..."

Kembali Rukia melihat jam tangannya dan waktu yang ditunjukkan jam tersebut malah makin membuat pikirannya tidak tenang. Matahari makin tergelincir, dari jendela gadis itu melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sementara di depan kelas, gurunya masih terus berkicau mengenai predikdi-prediksi soal yang mungkin akan menjebak mereka. Rukia menghela nafasnya, lagi.

"_Sensei_!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Ya, Kuchiki-_san_?"

**...**

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Rukia bertanya pada siswa di sebelahnya, "Sudah babak ke berapa sekarang?"

"Kuarter empat," jawabnya.

Di bawah sana, baik tim tamu maupun tim tuan rumah berjuang mengumpulkan poin di kuarter terakhir. Meskipun Rukia tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ia yakin kalau saat ini adalah saat-saat kritis. Tim tuan rumah unggul empat bola dari tamunya.

"Ayo Abarai! Maju!" teriak salah satu siswa yang ikut bersama-sama menonton dari lantai dua.

"..."

Jantung gadis itu seperti ikut berpacu bersama mereka yang sedang bertanding. Rukia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah ditolehnya saat ini begitu memukau. Suara decit sepatu, teriakan, dan pantulan bola. Benar-benar dunia yang asing.

Pertahanan tim tamu semakin kuat, tuan rumah tidak bisa menambah pundi-pundi nilainya. Ichigo melakukan penjagaan pada Ashido. Sebuah operan berhasil dipotong. Tangan Rukia terkepal.

"_Two shoots!_" Satu kesempatan _free throw_ yang diberikan pada tim tamu menambah perolehan angka selain dua tembakan tiga angka yang dilesakkan oleh seorang pemain bertubuh kecil. Imbang.

Kali ini tim tuan rumah membawa bola berkat _steal_ yang dilakukan Ayasegawa. _Center_ membawanya ke zona lawan lalu mengopernya. Di bawah _ring_ baik Renji dan Ichigo berjaga. Pemain berkacamata dari tim tamu memberi isyarat untuk melakukan penjagaan di _inside_. Hisagi mencoba memasukkan bolanya, Ichigo memperhatikan jalur bolanya sambil melakukan _screen_. Baik Ichigo maupun Renji sama-sama meloncat.

"_Rebound!_"

"Sialan!" umpat Renji.

"_Fast break!_" Ichigo mengoper bola pada rekannya. Kembali bola dibawa oleh tim tamu.

"_DEFENSE!_"teriak siswa di sebelah Rukia.

"_DEFENSE!_"

"..." Rukia terus memperhatikan. Jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar, di dalam hatinya ia berdoa.

"_DEFENSE_!"

Sebuah isyarat dengan mata dan operan diberikan pemain berkacamata pada rekannya. Ichigo segera berlari sementara rekannya menggiring dan men_dribble_ bola. Pemain tim tamu tersebut lolos dari penjagaan dan melakukan operan di udara. Ichigo menyambutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_. Sebuah variasi lain dari gerakan yang pernah ditunjukkannya pada Rukia. Lagi, gadis itu terkesima.

Wasit meniup peluitnya ketika tim tuan rumah mencoba menggempur pertahanan tim tamu. Pemain tim tamu bersorak, mereka unggul dari tuan rumah. Terlihat Renji dan rekan-rekannya menundukkan kepala. Hisagi selaku kapten menepuk bahu rekannya.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanya Rukia.

"Karakura."

"_YES_!" teriaknya.

"..." Siswa di sebelahnya bingung, bukankah Rukia siswi sekolahnya? Semua mata yang ada di tempat itu melihat gadis itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Pipinya mendadak merah seperti apel. Rukia berlari meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Di dekat ruangan klub tenis, ia berhenti dan terduduk lemas. Gadis itu heran sendiri mengapa ia merasa berteriak kemenangan ketika tim tamu menang. Seharusnya ia mendukung tim sekolahnya bukan? Ditambah lagi, detak jantungnya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda normal. Dan tanpa diduganya, air mata mulai menetes. Aneh.

'Kenapa lagi ini? Kenapa aku menangis?'

**...**

"Yo!" sapa Ichigo di luar pintu gerbang.

"..."

"Terimakasih mau datang melihat pertandingan debutku," katanya. Rambutnya basah oleh air dan keringat. Kembali pemuda tersebut memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Selamat atas kemenangannya," kata Rukia. Ia mencoba bersikap datar.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa aku membuatmu 'bergetar'?"

**.**

**.**

"Kukatakan dengan jelas, penyisihan prefektur ini tidak sama pertandingan yang lalu!" Rukia hanya bisa menahan senyumnya saat Ichigo mengacak rambutnya. Di dekat ruang ganti pemain itu sepi. Semua orang tengah menonton pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Kenapa takdir kita seperti Romeo dan Juliet sih? Dasar gadis kejam!" kata Ichigo pada manajer klub basket lawannya.

"Ayolah, kita tidak setragis itu." Rukia tersenyum.

"Huh, jangan senang dulu! Kami juga tidak sama seperti pertandingan yang lalu dan tidak akan sungkan-sungkan. Nanti jangan menangis lagi ya!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Oi! Jangan mengganggu manajer kami! Kembali ke pasukanmu!" usir Renji yang tiba-tiba datang menyela, "bersiaplah untuk kalah Ichigo! Kali ini kami pasti membalas kekalahan yang dulu!"

"Jangan tiba-tiba datang mengganggu, Tybalt!" ujar Ichigo tidak suka sambil berkacakpinggang.

"Tybalt siapa?!" Renji sewot. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu 'Tybalt'.

**Selesai.**

**...**

Judulnya Guardian tapi kok posisinya power forward? Power forward juga penjaga kok, penjaga di bawah ring. Tadinya mo bikin adegannya dimulai setelah half time, cuma uki selama ini hanya penonton pasif yang nonton kalo kebetulan liat n pengalaman bertandingnya cuma pas penjas dulu hehehe.. sambil denger "Dare Yori-apalah lanjutannya-" yang jadi ending Let's Ask Dr. Rin! ma "Nombok Dong" nya Iwa K, uki mencoba mengingat-ingat rasa pas jadi penonton dulu ma pas baca manga. Manga 'Real' di kota uki kok belum tamat ya...?

Selesai lho! Selesai! Yiiipiii selesai pas2an dengan batas akhir! Uki kira ga bakal keburu XD yang ingin berkomentar silakan **Read and Review!**


End file.
